


Unintended

by IncubusSuccubus



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusSuccubus/pseuds/IncubusSuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five places they almost did it and the one place they finally did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> Unintended was originally written and posted @ my lj, Publish Date: July 13th 2009, after watching Adam n Kris on their Idol Tour. Since then, it is finally beta-ed, and hopefully a better read. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Adam Lambert and Kris Allen are (belonged to each other) them selves.  
> The title taken from 'Unintended' by Muse.  
> Standard disclaimer applied.
> 
> Beta:gargoyles42

**   
_You could be my unintended_   
**

  
The show took off like a rocket and exploded like the stars and glitter in the sky. The crowd was wild and they reveled in the adrenalin in their veins like a junkie, because there was nothing as _awesome_ as the present time and his hormone spiked high.

Five minutes after the last light was off and the crowd dispersed, Kris dragged Adam to the empty lot backstage where there were no fans, idols or crew members left.

Because, shit, Adam was smoking fire on stage, all glided and no shame and eyes fucking the audience. Damn it if Kris didn't want all that now.

He opened the back door of the bus, shoved the older man in, and locked the door. Adam's laughter ringed in his ears, like the sexy and arousing high note of Starlight, giddy from their first show, bright in intensity.

Kris was so glad the others were out partying. Maybe they were drunk enough not to care that they were both _weren't_ among them.

When he looked back, Adam was smirking at him with that tilt on the corner of his mouth that wasn't always innocent. Kris kissed him again and pulled him to the back. The dining part of the bus was low lit from the street lights streaming through the window blinds. Kris pushed Adam on a seat and proceeded to straddle him. Adam hands came around his hips in automatic respond. Their mouths were already busy; hot and kissing consummately, like stormy tides meeting the shore.

Kris licked the seam of Adam's bottom lip and bit until he drew blood and sucked it in, soothing, tasting the coppery taste. He felt, rather than heard, Adam groan underneath him, in open mouth kisses and tongues thrusting deeper and deeper inside.

He barred down and gasped as his hardness slid, brush and push and pull, deliciously against an answering one. Hot molten heat pooled bellow his stomach, shot through his whole body like inferno as they moved in tandem.

Adam claimed his moaning mouth again. Kris liked it when he could taste the after show sweat and spice, and drink the passion pouring from that pretty mouth. He liked to take and taste and thrust his tongue in and out, in and out of Adam's mouth, mirroring the movement of their hips.

He groaned out loud as Adam grabbed his hips and ground them hard and fast. Perfect. Perfect. All those fantasies weren't, have never been like this. Nothing has ever been like this.

And fuck! That was all they needed. That was what he needed. The lights enclosed behind his eyelids as Adam swallowed his shout in a searing kiss as they came.

  
Fanart by[ Shiroki_kun](http://shiroki-kun.livejournal.com/)

**[ ~ Unintended ~ ]**

  
They were into, oh, the fifth show on the road or something. Honestly, between the adrenaline and hormones on stage, Adam didn't really remember. He was living his _life_, with fringe benefits in the form of this Southern man.

He just saw Kris rendition of Falling Slowly and felt the tightness in his chest like a slow burn. How a simple string of the guitar made Adam hot and cold. Those fingers and that pouty mouth... oh yes, he needed Kris now.

While the others were waiting beside the stage, Adam pulled Kris into their changing room the minute he was off stage. He grinned happily when he saw that no one was in there. He locked the door and pushed Kris against it, a little harder than he intended, but fuck, he was turned on. And apparently, so was Kris, judging from the bulging want underneath his tight Jeans.

Kris was wonderful and a beautiful man, nicely pinned and looking as breathless as he was. Adam didn't resist kissing the light out of Kris until Kris melted completely in his arms. Satisfied from rendering Kris out of mind, Adam went down on him.

Oh, he could imagine Kris' eyes widened in surprise, a sudden tense in his body, and the sweet, sweet smell of arousal assaulting his nostril. Adam looked up and watched the dilated irises, now half closed, as Adam unzipped his jeans and let it out. Adam loved that Kris was so breathless, mouth gasping with a hint of pink tongue between white teeth. Kris didn't wear anything underneath which turned Adam on more.

With care, Adam took out the hard length and stroked just so, and palmed the heavy and right grid. The smell was stronger, the musk masculine scent that he couldn't help but taste. Adam went slowly, teasing, he liked to tease, the tip first, with his tongue. It was slightly bitter but more delicious than any ice cream he ever had. He circled teasingly and took at least an inch inside his wet mouth.

He heard a loud thud and a muffled shout from above and watched as Kris bit his own fist and strangled another scream as Adam took him deeper; the feeling of the heavy velveteen and hot length in his mouth. He played around the underside with his tongue, stroking again and again over, along the sides, and sucking deeply, until he could feel Kris on the back of his throat. His hand was busy trailing over any expanse of skin he could find while the other kept Kris from thrusting too deep, too fast.

Adam got light headed from the lack of air and the deep seated fire coursing from the top of his head to the curls of his toes. He could tell Kris was close, so close....

He pulled off and heard Kris moan in protest. Adam blew, panted hot air on the heated flesh then took it all in, deep throat, and *hummed*.

Bitter sweetness flooded into his mouth as he closed his eyes and swallowed, most of it, and liking Kris, loving his essence, until the last drop.

Kris buckled and Adam caught him and held him as Kris clutched his back for dear life, out of breath.

It wasn't over, not by a long shot, but they could have at least five more minutes before the next performance. He let go of Kris, let the younger man lean back, legs still sprawled around Adam. And Kris had a perfect view for a little show.

Adam was still hard and he wanted to give away a little skin, or a lot. So he trailed his hands on his body, brushing his nipples and bunched his black shirt up, showing that skin and hair leading down.

Kris eyes were on him, all bright and awaken with another arousal. Ah, to be young, thought Adam. He trailed his fingers down, just toying with the button of his tight jeans, popping it open and just unzipping half way. Kris was already panting heavily. Adam licked his own lips and continued to touch himself through the hard material. Slowly, he pulled out his cock and let Kris have a good look. His brown eyes became golden and widened. Kris' tongue was peeking again, licking his dried lips a couple of times.

When he got a hold of himself, he heard Kris moan lowly. So Adam played a lot. His slit was sensitive after all, and pre-cum helped with the stroking, and pumping, and generally heating his shaking body into a new level. He wouldn't last long. When Kris licked his pouty lips again with those hungry eyes looking at him, Adam came. White creamy cum spurting, dirtying them both into a sticky mess. He caught Kris' eyes, holding them in focus and calmly licked his fingers lewdly. One by one, cleaning them sensually, with tongue and bit at least 2 or 3 of the tips of his fingers seeing Kris' eyes dilate even more, uncaring that they needed to be on stage in one minute.

  
Fanart by[ Shiroki_kun](http://shiroki-kun.livejournal.com/)

**[ ~ Unintended ~ ]**

  
They were on a plane, crossing state borders on an overnight flight. They just had dinner, and some of them were already tucked in for sleep. With their busy schedule, they almost have no time to take a break. They needed sleep, and would sleep when they could.

Only, Kris found himself still high strung and uncomfortable in his seat. He shifted in his seat quietly, afraid of disturbing Ally from her sleep. She was already snoring slightly and he found her cute.

Looking on his right, Kris watched Adam on his iPod. Anoop and Megan were already asleep beside Adam. His distraction, Kris thought fondly, even a bit frustrated.

Earlier, he couldn't tear his eyes from Adam’s fingerless-gloved hand as he ate jell-o without the spoon. Normally he found this dirty, but the way Adam enclosed his mouth in every tasty morsel and licked his finger tips, swirling every digit with his tongue to catch the last sweet taste. It should to be outlawed! It was obscene! Kris almost came in his pants, until he gripped himself hard.

As if by a cosmic joke, Adam caught his eyes and smiled, slowly. Something dark and predatory flashed through those blue eyes of his. Something... Then Anoop engaging Adam in small talks and the moment passed.

Kris tried to regulate his breathing back to normal, or else he might push Adam over the seat and just kiss the hell out of him, in front of all the idols and crew and press, consequences be damned.

He shook his head. That was an hour ago. The lights were dimmed and the plane settled into the lull of the silent night.

Yet he yearned. He stretched his feet to ease his body a little (the perks of riding first class) and pulled the blanket up to his chin and hoped he could find sleep. The cabin was pitch black now and everyone he knew was asleep. Or so he thought.

The sound from beside him distracted him. Adam stood and went to the toilet, but not before brushing his fingers over Kris’ shoulder, as if it were by accident.

When the door closed, Kris closed his eyes, breathed, and counted to five before he got up and steadily followed Adam.

The door wasn't locked. He pulled, winching a bit from the bright yellow light, and went in.

Adam was sitting on the toilet bowl, with his long feet bended and his hands clasped in front. They didn't say anything and frankly, there were no words to describe this...this illicit affair.

Kris bent down and kissed Adam lightly. Lips on lips as he moved slowly, taking the time to lick and taste the sweet dessert. Strawberry.

They continued kissing, and Kris was aware how warm their bodies were now and Adam's hands, his fingers, trailing just above his jeans, under his shirt. He moaned just as Adam's hand, in baby soft leather, palmed his tail bone, up his back, and down and up again, exploring intensely as if he was memorizing the contour of his back.

At some point, Kris sunk between the V of Adam's knees.

"Hey," whispered Adam, hushed and thoughtful eyes watched Kris. "You don't have to do this."

Kris smiled and reached for Adam's training pants and briefs easing them down. He looked at Adam as he slowly palmed the hardened erection.

Adam gasped and stifled it quickly as he leaned back, hands gripping the edges of the toilet.

Kris loved it. He’d never done it before, never touched a guy like this. Adam was his first, and first for many, many things. He learned fast though. He knew the rising hitch when he brushed the tip with his thumb, over and over again while his fingers wrapped the underside of the heated flesh, heavier than his own, wider perhaps, and he could take it, Kris knew.

Then, then he took an experimental lick and heard Adam groan and arch his hips a bit. Learning somewhat from Adam, before, he held down and took it half way in.

"Oh, Kris," moaned Adam.

Oh fuck, _yes_, he thought.

He knew he was clumsy and slow. He almost choked and swallowed the bile rising in his throat but unwilling to let go, as he had Adam deeper and deeper.

Adam stretched and held down, one hand above, holding the steel handler top and the other on the edge of the sink. His legs spread wide, fingers curling, with his back against the toilet wall and his shirt bunched up, revealing a lot of skin and freckles Kris always found he liked.

Kris looked up, seeing Adam biting his lips, blue eyes on him, dark and wild and quiet. Honest to God, he didn't know Adam could be this quiet during sex, but he was. Adam was breathing heavily and hitching. Kris could feel it vibrating from his chest to his hips and trembling knees. Kris could feel it in his mouth.

And when Adam came quietly, and Kris could taste him and drank clumsily, some spilling from the corner of his mouth. He couldn't help but moan and stroke himself until he came. He only needed a few rubs on his clothed erection to come with Adam still in his mouth. Kris closed his eyes in rapture. He was messy, satisfied, and contented.

His eyes flickered open. He let Adam pull him into a kiss and clean him gently, lovingly.

Kris was on his knees and having the familiar hands holding his hips. Their faces were close, foreheads to foreheads, warm breath spilling.

"You shouldn't..."

"Shh," Kris whispered his finger on Adam's lips. "I want to."

**[ ~ Unintended ~ ]**

  
After the dinner party at the Ritz, they were half drunk and deposited the rest of the cast to their rooms.

His and Kris rooms were in the higher floors, where they gave Kris the penthouse and Adam's just a floor below him.

The ride was quiet. From the last time, it has been...what? Like three months and now they were almost at the end of the last show. Before, before...

He swallowed. Life wasn't fair he knew that. It was supposed to be harmless fun, casual sex, and the whole friends with benefit thing. But looking at Kris' eyes that time, so needy for him, the world came crashing down around Adam.

For a moment of weakness he tempted faith with his crush. He liked Kris and he was maybe a little bit in love with the younger man. But it wasn't meant to be.

And now they were standing so close but untouchable and it sucked because emotions got involved.

Adam looked on the opposite wall. The elevator had mirror panels on each side. He saw Kris' reflection on the steel doors, watching him from the corner of his eyes. Adam didn't know what floor they were at but then the younger man looked at him straight in the eyes. His breath caught.

Without breaking eyes contact, Kris reached for the emergency button and pressed it. The lift stopped in a jolt.

Shit. He thought.

And just like that, Kris turned around. His eyes looking at Adam, his back against the mirror panel, both his hands pressed on the railing on either side of himself, his hips a bit forward and his legs spread invitingly.

Adam cursed every deity he knew and took a step toward Kris.

He didn't need to move that far. The elevator was not that wide. The air was warm enough and now heated the temperature in his body. Adam took a step and crowded Kris; just enough to feel the warmth lick through his two layers suit.

They weren't touching, not yet, even when Adam placed his palms on either sides of Kris' head, close, trapping. He was still in control, even when Adam felt his control become almost none existent. Not when Kris was looking him like that, bedroom eyes, and want and need; licking his lips, wetting the plum pink bottom, urging Adam just to _take_.

When their lips met, it was tentative, unsure but still conveyed their voiceless longing.

Kris buckled and Adam moaned of the feel of Kris’ hardness pressing against his. The younger man took the initiative and had his tongue down Adam's throat in seconds.

They kissed wetly, slowly, Adam tasting the heady wine, dark and rich and Kris. When they broke apart, Kris' eyes were half closed; he was puffing hot air and very fetching with blushing cheeks. Not that Adam himself was any better.

Then he went to tease Kris' ear, coz yeah, Kris was very responsive as he felt the tremors through the shorter body.

"Brace yourself," he murmured as Kris complied and spread his arms, palms against each side panels, stretching his body open even more. "And no touching," warned Adam.

Kris whimpered and titling his head to the side as Adam licked the shell of his ear and trailed small sucking kisses down his pale throat.

Kris buckled against his. Adam started to move, dragging it slow, just sliding his hips upright hard, knowing his clothed erection was brushing against Kris’ in that torturous way. His mouth was whispering sweet filthy things in Kris' ear, tonguing the shell and biting and whispered some more.

Just then, it was just right but wrong. But fuck, didn't he want this. Adam licked between Kris's shoulder and neck and couldn't resist feeling the pulse and the blood rush. He bit and almost got knocked over by Kris as he came, both of them, in a maddening way.

It took some time for the world to right its axis. Kris straightened himself up, pressed his floor, and dragged Adam with him into the penthouse.

**[ ~ Unintended ~ ]**

  
They stumbled into the living room. Adam stopped to admire the grand piano in the middle of the room (white, with golden script on the sides) and the custom guitar (dark brown with gilded black finish) lying just on top of it.

Kris turned around, seeing Adam marveling the place. It was too rich for him, but they didn't give him a choice.

He switched off some of the lights and turned the table lamps on for the necessary lighting.

Shrugging his blazer off, he took a glass of water and gulped it down. He was so drained but the adrenalin still in his veins, and the way Adam looked at him now make his blood heated anew.

Adam took his iPod and settled it on the stereo set. The low vibrating music and the singer's voice, seductress and passionate lyric, gave him an extra hitch. Kris shivered.

Kris didn't tremble when Adam raised his hand, palm up, in invitation. He felt like a silly girl. He felt giddy as he slid his palm, fingers brushing, on Adam's.

Adam pulled him into a slow dance, a low rhythmic dance. Bodied pressed up, all hips and chest and a strong hand on his back with another on his hip. And they started to sway.

His head was rested on Adam's shoulder as he closed his eyes and just felt the comforting warmth that was radiating from his fellow (friend? lover?) idol.

He didn't realize he was backed against the piano and winched when the edge dug into his lower back.

Adam blue eyes pinned Kris as he urged him, with his hands, to climb on top of the smooth surface. Adam settled between his legs.

Kris moaned as they kissed again. Adam loved to kiss and he kissed dirty. But tonight it was deep and Adam’s tongue exploring his mouth, tasting his teeth and engaging his own tongue for a slow dance. Adam nipped and gave small pecks as he pushed Kris down and ground their bodies together.

Kris let out series of sounds and moans, unrestrained. This was different. Kris knew tonight was different. The feelings were deeper and burned low in the pit of his stomach, amber heat. His breathing was almost non existence when the heat licked his body like tendrils of flames, wet and hot.

And then Adam kissed him, devouring him and molding their bodies even closer. They only let go when the need of air became too much and his chest burned.

"Fuck me," whimpered Kris, gasping as Adam's kisses took to mouthing his skin.

Adam kept sucking his neck and pushing him harder and harder.

"Adam, please, please, please...!"

Kris tried to push Adam away, to reverse their positioning so that maybe Kris could get what he wanted.

Oh, he wanted it. His insides were clenching in anticipation. Wanting and needing Adam like he needed air. His palms sweating, grabbing at Adam's back and clutching on his shirt, his nails digging on the wide expanse of Adam's back.

And again, he tried, buckling his hips, using his body, his mouth. But Adam was silent, mouthing any exposed skin he could find on Kris.

Kris pushed again, with both of his hands, then Adam sort of pushed back, with all his body, and Kris let out a whimper from frustration and the painful want.

Adam grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head while the other hand undid his and Kris' pants, releasing their pent up cocks into the cool air. Kris' body shook and he finally, finally had his cock aligned with Adam's. Long heavy and already wet as they slid easily.

Adam's eyes were dark and something flittered in his eyes that Kris almost caught, almost knew the meaning but it was lost again as Adam unadulterated faster and dipped deeper against him.

And he canted back as hard.

The moment could be just a few minutes and it could be a forever. And nothing compared, not with Adam.

Not when they reached the top and Kris screams echoed in the room, hoarse and raw. His throat hurt badly but it was worth it.

Afterwards, Adam pet him and kissed him softly, gently brushing his hand through Kris’ damped hair. Adam was murmuring words, rubbing his right hand, his ring finger, over, and over again, saying his name. 'Kris' like a need and a sadness. And he whispered his, 'Adam', like a prayer, like an apology.

**[ ~ Unintended ~ ]**

**   
_You could be my unintended...Choice to live my life extended_   
**

  
Adam watched the sunrise almost daily. Days, weeks, years passed in the blink of an eye. He was just human, a mortal one at that, and appreciated the given bliss.

He reached beside him and found the warm body of his lover. Kris was so young then and still had that innocence glowing on his pale skin.

Adam freed himself from Kris' arms. The younger man was cuddly like that, and Adam didn't mind. Kris was warm after all.

He eased himself on top of the shorter body and nipped and kissed Kris' neck trailing his tongue, tasting the sweet sweat between wakefulness and awake. He was pressing his naked body, sliding his hardened cock against Kris', because he loved it like that and knew that would certainly wake Kris up, and another part of his anatomy.

Hazel eyes opened as the light hit just right, and they glowed from the sun, all warm, as Kris pulled him for a kiss.

Adam took the kiss leisurely. It was early yet and they had just started. Dipping his tongue in again, tasting and feasting, like he was drunk. His hands trailed down Kris' body worshipfully and teasingly and Kris let out a gentle laughter against his mouth.

They broke apart and Adam prepared Kris, slipping his fingers in. Kris widened his legs and Adam slicked his cock hoisting Kris up with a pillow under him.

Adam entered Kris slowly; really, he loved the feel of the walls closing on him tight. With the right pressure he pushed in deeper and eased easily home. They moved, rocking, between clean cotton sheets and smiling and looking at each other in the eyes of laughter, with so much love echoing, so much passion pouring deep and indescribable. He held Kris hand and Kris let him twined their fingers as he drove in and out, in and out, shifting for better angle, taking and giving. Kris was around him with open mouth kisses, and his tongue in his mouth, deep, as if he wanted to reach out and find ambrosia in the center.

He kissed Kris, too much and too little sometimes, but Adam never got tired of all the sliding mouth and tongue and teeth and pressing their bodies as close as possible. His hand touched Kris' ring finger, sans ring, brushing with his index finger, making a rotating gentle caress, as if wanting to assure himself Kris was here.

Desire blanketed over their skin, inflaming inside again and again, as one they reached the apex in final release.

The conviction of their bond took them through the days, the weeks, the months and the years. They came to this day through tribulations and fame and music and heartache and love.

Adam counts his blessing on days like this, cool breeze and the air smelling like dew, fresh like honeysuckle and lime, as he made love to Kris slowly.

And when Kris whispered Adam’s name he was saying, 'I'm here, love you'.

And when Adam said Kris' name it was to say, 'I know, and I you'.

_   
_

**   
**[ ~ Unintended ~ ]**   
**

**   
**You could be my unintended  
_Choice to live my life extended_  
_You could be the one Ill always love_  
_You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions_  
_You could be the one Ill always love_**   
**

\- Unintended by Muse

  
[ ~ Unintended ~ Fin ]


End file.
